


Watched

by SilverMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Sam Winchester, M/M, Underage Sex, basically just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is hit by a de-aging spell secrets from Castiel's past come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watched

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"Sam?" Cas questioned staring at me.

With my best bitch face I glared at the angel and tugged my pants up once more. I forgot just how skinny I had been at this age. I hated being sixteen so much. I never wanted to go back to it.

Though it seemed in this line of work doing the things you hated the most was the only thing you ever did. For people that did their best to keep the world from falling apart our lives were horrible.

Sighing I flopped down onto the bed letting my eyes slip shut. As much as I loved my brother there were points in time that I hated him too. Seriously did he have to insult every witch we came across?

This was the third time that a witch had cursed one of us and he still didn't get it. I was just glad that he had decided to go to a bar before the curse had changed me. I didn't need to hear what he'd say about this.

Cas, on the other hand, had just gotten here. Something told me the angel wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon either. Though I wasn't completely sure if I wanted him to leave me alone or not.

Yes, Cas and Dean had a 'profound bound', but that didn't mean that I didn't like him or want him to like me in return. It didn't really matter. I was an abomination and that was all he would think of me as.

"Sam," Cas repeated more firmly.

"Yes, Cas," I rolled my eyes, "I'm Sam."

"You do not look like yourself."

"You didn't know me when I was sixteen."

The angel stared at me for a moment before stepping closer to me. Moving so I was leaning on my elbows I watched him carefully. I had never seen him with that look in his eyes before. It was a little more than confusing.

"Cas?" I asked my voice soft.

Instead of saying anything Cas reached out his fingers tracing over my jaw. Gasping I stared at the angel in confusion. The blue eyes were staring right back as his thumb brushed against my lips.

Without thought my tongue darted out to wet my lips only to come into contact with the thumb. For a second it was like the world slowed. We stared at each other in silence waiting for the other man to do something.

Slowly Cas brought his other hand up and tangled it into my hair. His nails gently scratched at my scalp. Sighing blissfully I let my head tip back. I never knew how amazing his fingers felt.

My eyes slipped shut as Cas pulled me until I was sitting up fully. I could feel his warm breath washing over my face drawing a shaky exhale from me. How was it possible for the angel to feel this good?

"I remember," Cas spoke his voice even deeper than normal.

"Re-Remember?" I stuttered in confusion.

"I have been watching over Dean for many years, Sam. I saw you. I remember you like this."

Gasping my eyes shot open as the hand in my hair moved to travel up my chest. It took me a second to realize what he had said. He had been watching over Dean and had watched over me too?

Blue eyes locked with mine and for a moment I thought Cas was going to pull away. Whimpering softly I reached up to rest my hand on his wrist. My legs parted to let him closer as I pulled him down.

Part of me had no idea what I was doing, but feeling his heavy body covering mine was too good. I had spent a lot of time thinking about him like this. I never thought he'd actually want it too.

The hand on my chest rubbed over my chest a few more times before the hand slowly slipped underneath my shirt. Arching up I swallowed back a moan trying not to moan at his actions.

I had forgotten how sensitive I was at this age. Truthfully, it wasn't until I was eighteen that I lost my virginity. That was not a night I thought about a lot. Firt time plus drunk in a closet. Not fun.

This first different though. Cas's hand was warm and slow as it soothed over my skin. The hand stopped over my heart and simply rested there. It was a simple move but my heart still speed up.

"Your heart is beating so quickly, Sam," Cas practically purred, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," I squirmed trying to get myself under control.

Cas smiled down at me as he pulled back completely. He sat above me staring his head cocked to the side. It felt like he was looking into my soul and for a moment I was sure he could see it.

His movements were slow as he started to unbutton my shirt. It was like he was letting me have time to stop him. That was the last thing I wanted though. Right now I'd do anything to make sure that didn't happen.

Pushing my shirt open Cas bent down pressing his lips over my heart. A shaky hand rested on the back of the angels head caressing gently. I couldn't decide if I wanted to press him closer to my chest or pull him up to my lips.

Then he moved down a little and licked at my nipple. My fingers tightened on their own accord as my chest pushed up once more. This brought a low chuckle from his lips before he bent down once more circling the nipple with his tongue then kissing it.

"Your body is so sensitive, Sam," Cas spoke staring into my eyes, "This is the first time for you."

"Yes," I panted, "Cas, I...Please."

"What do you need? You are a smart person. I am sure you can tell me  _exactly_  what you need."

Cas growled out the word exactly causing my dick to twitch against my thigh. He was right. If my body was older I would be able to speak, but right now it was as if every fiber of my body was firing. It was too much and not enough.

Clawing at the angels back I ground my hips up trying to show him what I wanted. This just brought another chuckle from him. I felt so desperate for him to do something. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"You look beautiful like this, Sam," Cas whispered kissing up to my neck, "Displayed out for me. Absolutely perfect."

He nipped under my jaw before soothing over it with his tongue. I tilted my head back giving the angel all the room he could want. It was absolutely blissful. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if he did the same thing to my nipples.

Swallowing heavily I moved my hands to his front before taking a deep breath. I couldn't believe how shaky my hands were as I pushed his trench coat and jacket off. Cas threw them off the bed his lips never leaving my neck.

The teeth scraped down my neck drawing a long moan from me. I didn't know why Dean and I thought the angel wouldn't know anything about sex. We were still mostly dressed and this was already the best sex I ever had.

I needed to feel his skin on mine, but he was moving too slowly. Pushing him back slightly I looked into those blue eyes I saw confusion. Smiling softly I cupped the side of his face and giggled when he nuzzled into my hand.

Wrapping a leg around the angels waist I flipped us so I was straddling him. An amused smile came to his lips as he brushed the hair from my face. Feeling myself blush I buried my head in his neck.

"There is no reason to be shy, Sam," Cas soothed his hand rubbing my back, "Unless, you are not sure you want to be here."

"I do," I said quickly pulling back, "You have no idea how much I want this, Cas. I just...I don't understand."

"Understand?"

Sighing I shook my head before leaning down to kiss the older man. Cas placed a hand on my chest forcing me to stop. Wrapping a hand around his wrist I stared at him hoping he'd let it go.

"What do you not understand, Sam?" Castiel repeated.

"Why me?" I whispered, "Why now?"

"You were this age when I first realized you were not what they said. When I saw how beautiful you truly are."

"But Dean..."

This time Cas puled me down kissing me firmly. My eyes slipped shut as my body sunk into him. His arms wrapped around my tightly holding me against him as if I was something fragile. No one had held me like this before.

"I don't want Dean," Castiel spoke slowly when he finally broke the kiss, "I want you. I want you like this."

"The curse won't last forever," I shook my head.

"Oh, Sam. I meant I want you like this. I want you as mine."

Blushing I buried my head in his neck once more. I couldn't believe what the angel was saying. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to me and I never wanted to lose the man below me.

"There is so much pain and distrust in you, Sam," Cas carded a hand through my hair, "I give you my word that you never have to distrust me."

My heart pounded happily in my chest as tears welled in my eyes. Jessica hadn't even made me feel this way. Honestly, I wasn't sure how long this was going to last, but all I wanted to do was submit to the angel.

The hand slowly traveled down the side of my face before I was drug unto a kiss. Sighing into his mouth I pressed closer to him. His other arm wrapped around my waist his large hand splayed over my back.

Letting the older mans warmth fill me I broke the kiss and rested my head on his chest. I could feel his strong heartbeat causing my whole self to relax. I had never felt more safe than I did when the angels arms were around me.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Cas questioned running his fingers through my hair.

"Perfect," I sighed cuddling closer to him, "Well, actually..."

Licking my lips I placed a hand on Castiel's chest and started to undo the buttons. The hand in my hair never stopped as I slowly pulled the shirt open. When his chest was revealed I couldn't stop myself from leaning over to taste him.

My eyes fluttered shut as his flavor exploded on my tongue. I didn't bother trying to stifle the moan as I licked at the exposed skin. Licking down to his belly button I swiveled my tongue around him before moving back up his body.

Stopping at his Adam's apple I gently nipped at it. I could barely control myself as I stated to suck on the skin. I could feel the angel swallowing. It had to be one of the most erotic things I had felt in awhile.

"It is okay, Sam," Cas smiled, "Take what you need."

Staring into the ocean blue eyes I sat up and started to remove his tie and shirt fully. Cas sat up as well helping me push his clothes off. Once the shirt was off he and I stared at each other in silence before I looked down at his chest.

The angel was skinny, but not really muscular. I rested my hands on his chest simply rubbing my hands. Bending down I licked the side of his neck once more. I couldn't get over how amazing he tasted.

"How do I taste?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Warmth," I muttered, "I need...Cas..."

My hands traveled down his body until they were hovering over his belt buckle. I knew I was pleading but I had to taste more of him. Having his cock in my sounded like the perfect thing right now.

"Take what you need, Sam," Cas repeated, "Whatever you need."

Kissing the angels lips once more I slipped off the bed and onto my knees. Everything seemed to slow as I undid his belt then his pants. Pulling them down I noticed the navy boxers the man was wearing were tented.

I don't know what I was expecting when I thought of the angel naked, but this wasn't it. Even with the boxers still on I could tell that he was big. Biting my lower lip I pulled the boxers below his cock. The sight alone had my heart racing.

He looked even bigger when he was uncovered. The angel was absolutely hung. The idea of having his cock in me would be intimidating when I was an adult, but in this body... I wasn't sure I'd be able to take him.

Looking up the angels body I locked my eyes with his. Castiel was leaning on his elbows staring down at me with this look in his eyes. I still had no idea what it was, but that look had my stomach in knots.

"You do not have to do anything, Sam," Cas assured me, "We can simply lay here or work to change you back."

"I want to," I blushed heavily, "But Cas, you're huge."

Cas looked down at himself curiously as if he had no idea what I was saying. Shaking my head I wrapped a hand around him to show that I couldn't even touch my fingers together at all.

"That means you're hung, Cas," I spoke in a matter of fact tone, "And I'm not sure I can take you."

"You do not have to 'take me', Sam."

"I want to take you. Yes, you're massive, but I want you see badly, Cas. It's like..."

Swallowing roughly I moved forward to lick the tip of the engorged cock. Making a soft noise I took the head in my mouth completely. Sucking softly I let myself focus solely on the dick resting heavily on my tongue.

Pulling off I wrapped my other hand around him as well and started to move them slowly. Cas gave a small humming noise letting me know he was enjoying what I was doing as well.

Lavishing the tip I whimpered feeling a hand rest on the back of my head. For a second I was afraid the angel would force me to take more, but the hand simply started to massage my scalp.

My hands jerked faster as I slowly took him deeper. Choking right now would ruin everything and the last thing I wanted was for Cas to call this whole thing off altogether. I wanted the other man too much for that.

Pre-cum pooled on the tip as I sucked. Groaning loudly I squirmed trying to relieve the pressure on my groin. It wasn't enough though. I was hard and aching for the angel. As much as I liked having him in my mouth I needed more.

"Cas," I said pulling away from him, "Please."

"Please what, Sam?" Cas questioned his voice calmer than my own, "What do you need?"

"I... Fuck me. I need your cock in me. Please!"

The angel gripped my arms tightly pulling me into his lap then flipping us. He rid himself of the last of his clothing before propping himself over me. Slightly calloused hands mapped my gently gently twerking my nipples at random times.

Panting I tangled my hands into the bedspread. The angel knew what he was doing. Just the little he was giving me was driving me to the edge. I was more desperate than I had ever been, but I didn't want this to end anytime soon.

Suddenly blunt nails scratched over my nipples. My dick twitched helplessly in my jeans. Cas was playing my body like a fiddle. I had no doubt that if I simply laid there he'd do everything to make me come. Over and over and over.

The thought of being forced to orgasm repeatedly had me twisting. The angel could do anything to me and I would be more than happy to take it. I just hoped he wasn't this tortuously slow throughout everything.

Whining loudly I arched my hips hoping he'd get the message. Instead of doing what I wanted though Cas simply pinned my hips to the bed. He wasn't even using a fraction of his strength. That should not be as hot as it was.

"Cas, please," I begged, "I can't... I need it. I need you. Please!"

"You sound so wonderful pleading for my cock. Are you truly that desperate for something to split you open? For me to pound into you until you cannot even remember your own name?

Tell me, Sam, how many nights have you stayed up with your fingers filling your greedy hole? Is that why you do not go out with your brother? You want to be alone as you take these beautiful fingers inside yourself."

Gasping I tried to buck off the bed, but the grip was too strong. The angel was so different in bed than he was normally. So powerful. He was all consuming right now and in full control.

"I..." I started trying to talk through pants, "Toys. I have toys."

"You do not go out and find men?" Cas questioned.

"They're never enough. They want...They want me to fuck them, but I..."

"Show me."

My eyes widened at the angels words. He wanted... He wanted me to show him how I masturbated? I wondered if he knew that I started fingering myself at this age. Of course he knew. I doubt he'd look that eager if he didn't.

Scrambling I tried to take my clothes off only to get stuck in my shirt. Cas shook his head in amusement. With sure hands he undid my jeans before climbing off the bed and removing my shoes then taking my pants and boxer briefs off.

Instead of climbing back on the bed the angel stood over me his eyes roaming over my body. Blushing once more I slid out of my shirt and pushed it off the bed. Once I was naked I found myself self-concuss.

"It is okay, Sam," Cas spoke his eyes darting between my penis and my eyes, "You do not..."

"I do," I swallowed roughly, "I just...I've never..."

"Relax. This is about yo. Do what you like. I want to see you come before I push into you. You'll be so relaxed and lose. Warm. It will be wonderful. Tell me, how many times do you think you can come before it becomes too much? Before you pass out?"

Without realizing what I was doing my hand wrapped around my cock. Shaking my head I slowly brought my knees up. Blue eyes darted down to my ass. This time Cas didn't look back up though.

Separating my cheeks I ran my finger over my hole causing me to shiver. I pulled away sitting up to look around the motel room for something to help slick my fingers. I opened my mouth to tell Cas only for him to hand me a tube of lube.

Taking a deep breath I laid down once more. When I was in a comfortable position I opened the slick and poured it over my fingers. Looking down at the angel I circled my hole once more before pushing a finger in.

I could hardly believe how tight I was. I had been doing this for so many years and so often that I got used to pushing two fingers in at the same time. Now though this body had never had this happen before.

Slowly I worked my fingers inside me knowing that Cas was watching the entire time. That knowledge had me pushing a second in. Gasping at the pain I closed my eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths.

When my eyes opened I looked down at Castiel once more. His eyes were locked on my fingers stretching me while his hand stroked his length. I watched a drop of pre-cum pool on his tip. Pushing my fingers deeper I whimpered wanting him inside me.

"Cas," I moaned, "Need you."

"You will have me," Cas smiled, "After you are sweating and covered in your cum."

Groaning I tossed my head back working my fingers deeper. I could almost feel the angel on my tongue once more. A third finger stretched me even further. It felt so good having them stretch me open for him.

"Please," I mewled taking a hold of my dick as my fingers worked faster, "Please, Cas. I... I can't... Oh fuck. I need more. Please. I need you."

"Shh," Cas soothed, "It is okay, Sam. Just come. Come. For. Me."

My back arched off the bed as the warmth that pooled in my stomach exploded through me. My body tightened around my fingers as I humped back on them trying to drag this feeling out all the longer.

Panting loudly I pulled my fingers out letting my legs fall to the bed. My eyes shut through my orgasm as I tried to get my breathing under control. Feeling the mattress sink my eyes shot open to look at Cas.

"Beautiful," Castiel muttered leaning down to lick the cum off my stomach, "And you taste so delicious."

Sighing happily I placed my hand on the back of his head. The angels tongue licked broad strips along my stomach and chest cleaning me off. It felt almost too good and I had never been happier for short refraction periods.

Once my stomach was clean the angel took my flaccid cock in his mouth and cleaned the cum off it as well. As I slipped from him mouth I thought he was done. Then he picked up my soiled hand.

I watched Cas closely as he sucked each finger in him mouth. His tongue circled the fingers sucking on them sensually. I felt myself growing hard as I thought about what it would be like to be in his mouth.

"Sam," Cas groaned pulling my fingers from his mouth, "You truly do taste wonderful. I wonder..."

Instead of saying anything else the angel ducked down and took my cock in his mouth. Moaning I tried to thrust my hips up only for Cas to use his Grace and pin them to the bed once more.

I don't know why I had thought the angel was just talking when he said he'd make me come repeatedly. Now I was sure that he was going to do exactly what he said. I truly couldn't wait to see what he did.

Reaching down I tried to thread my fingers in his hair again only for them to be pushed against the mattress. The angel was using his Grace to keep me pinned. I didn't even know that was capable of doing something like that.

His mouth was so wet and warm. His tongue ran over the bottom of my cock, before it swirled around the tip. Throwing my head back I tried to strain against the hold, but it was too strong.

That should not be as hot as it was. None of this should be hot. Cas was never like this. He was sweet, kind, and a bit awkward. I never expected him to be this controlling and absolutely sexy while still letting me feel completely safe.

I could feel my orgasm fast approaching. Then two fingers pushed into my hole. Mewling happily the Grace slipped away letting me thrust back. His fingers felt so much better than mine had. Thicker and longer it was enough for my orgasm to crash over me.

The angel groaned lowly in the back of his throat as he drunk me down. I could feel his throat tighten around me with each swallow. It was the kind of painful pleasure that I loved more than any though I knew this wasn't the end. Not even close.

Cas moved up my body his lips attacking my own. Sighing I wrapped my arms around his neck my leg wrapping around his waist. The fingers in me never stopped as his tongue mapped out my mouth.

"Sam," Cas broke the kiss pushing a third finger into me, "How many times do you think I can make this body come?"

"I don't..." I started before breaking off into a whine.

The fingers thrust quicker drawing more noises from me. My hips worked back trying to get them all the deeper into me. The tips of them barely brushing against my prostate tortuously.

"Two," Cas spoke curiously, "And we are not even close to being done. Do you know how long I have been watching you, Sam? How long I have wanted you underneath me like this? How long I have wanted to taste you?

Now I have you and I am not letting you go until I have caught up on all that I have lost. So many years of wasted time. Of watching you be happy with others then it all falling apart and not being able to do or say anything.

That ends now. I cannot stand being so close to you and not being able to show you how much I care. How much I love you. Please, Sam. Please tell me I am not alone in this. That I will not lose you when tonight is over?"

Hearing the pleading tone come from the angel I felt my heart clench angrily. I could hardly believe how saddened he sounded. Let alone that he cared about me so much. It was almost too much to think about.

I made sure my eyes were locked with Castiel's as I pulled his fingers from me. The sadness grew and I knew that he believed I was rejecting him. So I flipped us over so I was on top of him once more.

Leaning down I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before reaching back and taking his cock in my hand. I gave the angel a soft reassuring smile as I lowered myself onto him. I had to stop after a moment when the stretch was too much.

"Sam," Cas placed his hands on my hips, "I do not want you to harm yourself."

"I know. I want you, Cas," I rubbed my hands over his chest, "A little pain is worth it."

Cas opened his mouth to respond only to stop when I sunk further. His hand straightened almost painfully, but that did nothing to stop me. I wanted the angel so badly, but he was just so big. About halfway down I had to stop.

I tried to hold back a whimper, but Cas saw right through me. His hand moved to the back of my head gently carding through my hair trying to relax me. He didn't try to stop me from taking him though.

We laid there in silence for awhile before I started to move again. Everything seemed to slow and the only thing I could hear was my heart breathing way too quickly. It was as if I was being split in two. Then I felt him pressed against me.

My eyes widened when I realized I truly had taken all of him. Taking a few deep breaths I stared into the blue eyes smiling happily. I could tell that the angel was holding himself back though. So I started to rock my hips.

"Sam," Cas growled his eyes blown with lust, "You are so tight around me. So amazing."

Shutting my eyes tightly I lifted myself up a little before dropping down. The painful pleasure raced through me again as I repeated the action. I loved this more than I had ever dreamt.

Slowly my body started to adjust to the angels cock inside of me. Moans for more slipped from my lips as the tempo of my hips picked up. Cas bucked his hips at random times low moans leaving him every time.

Reaching down I took my cock in my hand moving it in time with our movements. My eyes rolled in the back of my head when I felt my orgasm coursing through me my cum painting the angels chest.

I felt myself tighten around the cock dragging a long, loud groan from him before his cum was filling me. Tossing my head back I called out his name before it all became too much and I clasped.

Cas caught me easily and pulled out of me before rolling us to the side. My whole body was relaxed and boneless as he started to get up. I let out a soft noise only to have him quiet me with a kiss and leave the room.

"Your brother will be back soon," Cas spoke walking back in.

"I know," I replied as he started to clean me off.

"Do you wish me to leave?"

"No. I want... I want you to lay with me."

"I can do that. Go to sleep, Sam. I will be here when you awaken."


End file.
